


Empty

by spacecase



Series: Remembering Robert [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on Steve had to deal with Robert's death alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

Gasping, Steve woke up disoriented. A strange feeling from the center of his chest made him clutch at the white sheets. Screaming, a lot of panic. Desperate. The man couldn’t remember much, mouth dry. Moving his bare legs back, he expected his toes to find warmth. The smooth underside of a leg that faded into a thick patch of hair. Usually there was a breathing oven there, but not now.

Did he wake up to make coffee?

Usually the man slept until the last second, arms coiling around Steve always. To stay in bed, just sleepy wants.Stay.

There wasn’t any smell of breakfast.

Reaching out his arm, Steve’s fingers found an empty space. With confusion the man wiped the sleep out of his eyes, grumbling. “Robert?” His throat hurt, eyes puffy. Steve turned, eyes focusing.

Empty, cold.

It was an impact like no other, a weight on his shoulders. A dull ache resurfacing.

“Rob…” A loud sob broke from the man’s throat, tears no longer able to form. The sheets twisted around Steve’s legs, an ache throughout the whole of his body made him tense. It was so painful, this loss. How was he supposed to face every morning to an empty bed? No childish grumbles, morning breath. No more burnt omelettes.

There was still dirty laundry ten feet from the bed.

Don’t make me an anchor.

He couldn’t breathe.


End file.
